


Gay Penguins

by foollikeme



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foollikeme/pseuds/foollikeme
Summary: They had a schedule. Tyler loved everything about it.





	

Tyler likes to watch how his boyfriend wakes up in the morning.

It's always slowly at first, he'll stay completely still but his nose will twitch and he'll exhale loudly. Sometimes Tyler would hope to see his boyfriend wake up, only to see his face, but on more than one instance he had just completely drifted back to sleep, doomed to stay that way for at least another half an hour. After that, if he hasn't fell back asleep, he'll roll to his side- the one that Tyler's laying on. That's his favorite part, because Josh is so content when he's asleep and his calm breathing sometimes even makes Tyler a little drowsy. He'd never allow himself to fall asleep, though. Not when he's watching his boyfriend wake up.

After that, Josh usually groans in his disturbed sleep and grips at the sheets, sometimes reaching out for Tyler. Those are nightmare times, the ones where Josh is having a mental crisis while he slumbers and Tyler is more than willing to help. After all, that's just a normal thing that boyfriends to for eachother. Josh's done it before. Sometime, after he's done putting up a mental struggle to fall back asleep, he'll slowly open his eyes a little bit and smile sheepishly to look at Tyler with appreciation evident in his eyes. They were glossy, tired and there were visible bags under his eyes, but he was nonetheless awake and muttered little words of fondness towards Tyler. Whether they be for staying with him all night, or not waking him up to go pee, or kissing his cheeks until he fell asleep in Tyler's arms, he didn't know. Or care, quite frankly. This was enough.

Josh would sit up, after saying little "Good mornings" or "Hellos" or questions about how Tyler had slept. It was beautiful, really. Tyler adored Josh in every possible way. 

He, after that, would rub the sleep from his mocha eyes and pretend to not still be dead tired. Tyler could see right through it, and had practically begged him to go back to bed with him one morning. That time, the alarm clock on their nightstand had read '4:20 A.M.' and Josh was fixated on staying up. He never made conscious decisions to go back to bed, because he knew that it was just a waste of time. Josh yawned then, steadily, grimacing at himself slowly. Tyler knew it was because his boyfriend hated the taste of morning breath, the feeling of plaque on his tongue every morning from drooling and biting on his cheeks subconsciously. 

Tyler stood up after his boyfriend had finished trying to drain the taste of overnight-nasty from his mouth with spit, hoping to swallow it away. It never worked though, but Josh tried every time, and Tyler watched it every single day. His back cracked in several places as he stood, and he silently enjoyed the small noises his back made as they did so. He wasn't very tall, under six foot, but Josh was over six foot and so he was constantly the little spoon. Because of this, Tyler's sleeping habits were often uncomfortable for him, but he didn't say anything. If he said something about it, Josh would be too careful with him, and Tyler would probably miss most of the schedule every morning. He wanted to watch his boyfriend wake up, not comfortably at that. It was part of the day. He didn't mind.

Josh brushed his teeth first, because Tyler knew that Josh wasn't a morning person. Though he woke up early, sometimes from nightmares and othertimes just out of a nice nights sleep, he couldn't converse properly without seeming snappy or sleepy. Tyler knew this, it wasn't a secret or anything. So he let Josh shower, brush his teeth, comb his hair, and get dressed first, while Tyler did most of that in a different order. It was just how the duo worked.

When Tyler was done brushing his teeth, he enveloped his boyfriend in a loving kiss. It was short, but sweet, and Josh smiled brightly at the feeling of Tyler's plump lips against his own. He wouldn't admit it, especially not to Tyler, but he would be a sucker for morning sex if morning breath wasn't a constant barricade for his emotions. He hates the taste, the thick and sickly feeling of something unnaturally gross on his tongue. He brushed his teeth first.

Tyler wasn't much of a morning person either, but for Josh, he could be. He could wake up early, after falling asleep earlier. He didn't mind Josh watching him fall asleep most of the time, as long as he was able to watch his boyfriend wake up every morning. It was their schedule, and he enjoyed it. Every day, Josh asked the same thing, and Tyler always replied with something different. That wasn't exactly part of their routine, but Tyler enjoyed being on top of his quiz game. Josh had joked more than once about Tyler going for one of those reality T.V. shows, ones like 'Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader?' or 'Family Fued'. Tyler only smiled, and shook his head, but the idea of it was enchanting. He would fucking destroy at any game show like that.

"What's new today?" Josh asked, every single morning. And Tyler replied with some bizzare news fact, one that either shocked Josh or made him giddy. He loved Tyler, so so much.

"Uh, penguins that are supposed to mate for life have been recently found cheating on each-other." That made Josh frown, but he felt nothing bitter towards Tyler. He doesn't think that he ever could, actually. "There's a whole bunch of penguin love-triangles going on. At least the gay ones are fine." Josh's frown disappeared, and he was smiling warmly against Tyler's neck again.

"We're gay penguins." Josh added, and Tyler rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. He loved to watch him, so so much. He loves Josh, his ridiculous comments and mediocre presence all together. It was news-breaking in general, fuck the entire system. Josh placed a small kiss on Tyler's neck, and then to his shoulder. He breathed in the scent of Tyler- his musk, his peppermint spice body lotion, his Degree freshener and his coconut hair gel. Tyler shivered.

"You're insane." Tyler replied mockingly, not actually meaning it. He knew Josh wouldn't take offense to that, because he's been doing it for years. Four years, in fact. That was a long time to be reading off facts from a Fox News website and watching his boyfriend wake up in the mornings. He did it for Josh. They had a schedule. "Love you."

Josh kissed Tyler's shoulder again. "I love you too, Tyler."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - @a-laquoart  
> twitter - @laquoart


End file.
